The Movie
by Serenity Megami
Summary: A look at what a night with Darien and Serena is like. R&R, One shot


Hey Everyone! I know that it's been quite a long time since I've posted anything and I'm sorry for that, but my muse has left me clean and dry for years. However, I was able to get this one shot out a little while back. I hope that you like it, and know that updates as well as changes on Mixed Relations are on the way. I'd appreciate it if you would review this. Feedback just might help me update MR sooner. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. The story is mine so please ask if you want to borrow it.

This chapter is dedicated to my beloved fiancee who was the inspiration behind this story. Aishiteru, aka-kun! Muah

The Movie

Darien and Serena had just finished dinner and were doing the dishes. Darien put the last dish away, and turned to find Serena drying her hands. He watched her with a fond smile on his face. "You're beautiful," he said.

She turned and smiled at him. "And you are a flatterer." She stepped to him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled in return and then took his glass of Sierra Mist while she took her glass of Sweetened Iced Tea off the counter. He then took her other hand in his, kissed her forehead and then led her into the next room.

When they got to the table in front of the couch, she took his glass, and put both beverages on coasters as she sat down. While she did that, he picked _Moulin Rouge_ off the table and walked over to the entertainment center across from the couch on the opposite wall. Serena turned the television on with the remote while he put the DVD in the player.

Darien walked back to the couch and sat next to Serena. She started the movie and settled back against the couch. He took a drink of his Sierra Mist and did the same, putting his arm around her. She then leaned into him and kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

He kissed her again, and replied, "And I love you, Serena, for now and for always."

She smiled and snuggled into him, feeling safe, content, and loved by his warmth and presence. She placed one arm around his waist as she linked her other hand with his. He held her a little tighter loving her being next to him and in his arms. She made him feel complete, strong, and willing to face any danger and or hardship in the world.

The movie progressed with the two moving every now and then to drink or get comfortable. Each time though they came back to be in each others embrace. Halfway through the movie, the two laid down on the couch. Darien was behind Serena holding her with one arm around her waist while he held his head up with the other one. Serena had her head on one arm, using it as a pillow, and was using the nails on the other to graze back and forth on Darien's arm.

After a short while, Darien started moving his hand that was around her waist through her hair. When he reached the end, he ran his fingers lightly up the side of her neck to repeat the journey.

She sighed in contentment and relaxed further into him. She smiled and said, "You're too good to me, dearest."

"No, my dear, you are the one too good for me."

She chuckled. "Now there's a debate that no one will win."

"Hmm." He continued to run his fingers through her hair, loving its silky softness.

After a while, he felt her weight against him grow and heard her breathing deepen. He ceased his hand's trip and smiled at her. He leaned up ever so slightly so as not to disturb the sleeping Serena and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. With one hand he covered them, reached for the remote and turned the television off. Then he stared down at her, captivated by her beauty, and ran his fingers lightly down the side of her face. He smiled down at her and whispered, "I love you."

She mumbled, "Love you too," as if she was awake but dreaming.

Darien kissed her cheek and neck before lying down behind her. His replaced his arm around her waist, tightening it ever so slightly, and closed his eyes with a smile still on his face. He smelled the floral fragrance of her hair and thanked the Gods for her being in his life. He prayed that his wish for a lifetime of this happiness and nights like this will not be denied. He fell asleep wondering how wonderful it would be to wake up the next morning and the first sight he saw was the angel sleeping next to him.


End file.
